Captain Marvel
'''William Joseph "Billy" Batson', better known as Captain Marvel, is a magically-enhanced Human superhero that resides in the DC Universe. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is granted superpowers by seven different gods when he says the word "Shazam," and becomes an extremely powerful hero with magical properties. Known for his wholesome morality and extreme power as a force for good, his counterpart in the crossover game is appropriately an opposite representation of the mighty sorcerer Shang Tsung. About Captain Marvel Twelve year old Billy Batson was chosen above all others by the old wizard Shazam to be his champion of justice, Captain Marvel. When Billy speaks the wizard's name, a bolt of magic lightning strikes him, and he becomes the World's Mightiest Mortal. As Captain Marvel, he possesses the wisdom of S'olomon, the strength of '''H'ercules, the stamina of 'A'tlas, the power of 'Z'eus, the courage of 'A'chilles, and the speed of 'M'ercury ('''SHAZAM). Captain Marvel makes his mighty presence felt across the world wherever injustice falls and stands as a strong member of the Justice League when those heroes require any of his skills. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Young Billy Batson was an orphan who wandered into a deep cavern. There he encountered the ancient wizard Shazam, who granted Billy the ability to transform into the hero Captain Marvel. Whenever Billy speaks the name "SHAZAM!", a mystical lightning bolt recreates him as a hero with super-strength, flight, speed, and other powers of mythological heroes. In return, he must always fight evil in its form as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man." Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe As the story unfolds, Captain Marvel began to feel the worst of the effects of the worlds merging. The Rock of Eternity was even shown to be right next to Raiden's temple. Marvel first appeared at the temple in front of Sonya Blade and fell into the rage. Blade fought and defeated Marvel, but he was then rescued by Green Lantern. Lantern found himself at Blade's mercy, but Marvel knocked Blade down to make their escape to the U.N. orbital station. At the station, Marvel again fell into the rage, seemingly killing Green Lantern, though in truth Lantern was teleported to Oa. He then battled Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the Amazon princess. After the fight, he warned her about the rage, and Wonder Woman decided to have him placed in a holding cell until the rage subsided. Via a teleportation portal malfunction, Jax ended up in the station and saw Marvel being escorted to his holding cell by a guard. Knocking out Marvel's guard, Jax proceeded to fight him as well when his mechanical arms didn't faze Marvel at first. Jax also won and knocked Marvel out cold. When Green Lantern came back to the station, and after he defeated Jax and Sonya, Marvel appeared and also warned his friend of the rage, having finally regained control of himself. He decided to seek advice from Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, but fell into the rage when Raiden came to tap into the powerful forces of the Rock. Marvel tried to get Raiden to leave but a fight ensued anyway with Marvel as the victor, and the rage left. Shazam immediately appeared and warned Marvel of a being known as Dark Kahn, who was the focal point of the worlds merging and the source of the kombat rage. Only Superman could stop Dark Kahn, having defeated Darkseid before. Marvel traveled back to Metropolis to search for the Man of Steel, when suddenly he was drawn into the Netherrealm by Scorpion's spear. Seeking Marvel's power over the supernatural, Shang Tsung sent Scorpion and Baraka after him, but Marvel won both battles. Tsung was impressed and decided to fight the Captain himself, yet Marvel again prevailed, and the sorcerer sent him back to Earth. Marvel met up with Superman and Lex Luthor's team of villains, and told them of Dark Kahn and that they all had to team up. Marvel traveled with his allies to the merged Apokolips/Outworld, and was immediately overcome by the Rage from Dark Kahn's presence. Marvel was defeated in the final battle against the Mortal Kombatants, once more facing off against Shang Tsung. When Dark Kahn was finally defeated, Marvel was the first to realize the Rage was finally gone. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities Billy Batson is granted unbelievable power as Captain Marvel. He becomes faster, stronger and tougher both physically and mentally. Due to his immense level of power and it's magical origins, Marvel in many cases can stand toe-to-toe with Superman should the need arise. As a result, he is a physical and magical powerhouse against the forces of evil, tempered greatly by the advanced wisdom and compassion of Billy Batson. Billy derives the following powers from gods and ancient heroes: *'S'''olomon's wisdom grants: Enhanced mental perception, omnilinguism, hypnosis, and clairvoyance. *'H'ercules' strength grants: Vast super strength, allowing him to lift over 100 tons. *'A'tlas' stamina grants: Superhuman endurance, accelerated healing, and self-sustenance. *'Z'eus' power grants: the ability for Billy to transform into Captain Marvel, and vice versa. Also grants magical resistance, teleportation to the Rock of Eternity, power augmentation, and the ability to wield mystical lightning. *'A'chilles' courage grants: Invulnerability, heightened bravery, and telepathic resistance. *'M'ercury's speed grants: Super speed and the power to fly at supersonic speeds. Special Moves *'Solomon Escape': Cap flies in the air and then mystically teleports from the ground behind his opponent. ''(MKvsDCU) *'Strength of Hercules': Cap charges a fist with lightning and then rushes forward punching the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Atlas Clap': Cap performs a thunderclap, clapping so hard it creates a shockwave that knocks the opponent away. (MKvsDCU) *'Power of Zeus': Cap throws a thunderbolt at his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Achilles Bolt': Cap says the magic word "Shazam!", calling a lightning bolt from the sky right in front of him. (MKvsDCU) *'Mercury Bear Hug': Cap grabs his opponent, lifts them up from behind, calls down a lightning bolt, then throws them. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Captain Marvel hurls a lightning bolt into his opponent. (MKvsDCU) Heroic Brutalities *'Ground Slam': Captain Marvel punches the opponent in the air and yells "SHAZAM!". A lightning bolt then strikes the opponent down to the ground. Captain Marvel then flies up and stomps the opponent into the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Slam Stomp': Captain Marvel picks the opponent over his head, and throws the opponent face down into the ground as their legs protrude up. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "In order to regain control of his power, Captain Marvel was guided by the wizard Shazam through a focusing ritual. At its apex, Captain Marvel unexpectedly visited a strange, ethereal world, finding himself face to face with godlike beings calling themselves the "Elder Gods." Now able to tap into these gods' powers, Captain Marvel has new abilities he is only just beginning to master." Quotes * "Wizard! Wizard, I need your help!" * "...Nooow!" * "He's gone. The disturbance is clearing, but for how long? Their gods will be drawn here, I have to stop them." * "Wizard!" * "Is that Darkseid?" * "Then we must find Superman." * "Even with your world poisoning mine, I think you'll find Captain Marvel isn't easy to kill." * "No. I won't kill." * "I won't let this insanity destroy my world. I defeated your champion, now return me to Metropolis!" * "I've had enough of your games, Shang Tsung. I've beaten you and your demons." * "Now before the kombat rage overtakes me again, send me back!" * "What are you and your criminal buddies doing, Luthor?" * "Catwoman's right. I know we're up against. Our enemy is called Dark Kahn." * "Darkseid's energy merged with energy from the other universe. Dark Kahn's mere existence is what causing the two universes to collide." * "Both of you calm down! You're being poisoned by the kombat rage." * "The dark energies from the world merge. We can't fight among ourselves. We need to work together to find Dark Kahn." * "The rage, it's gone." Trivia *Strangely, even though he is heroic and goodhearted, he wasn't expelled from the Netherrealm. This is likely due to the dimensional flux. *Captain Marvel's counterpart in the prequel comic is Raiden, as both are heroes who wield the power of lightning, are blessed with divine powers, protect their worlds from evil sorcerers, and look to their elders for guidance. *As of 2011, Billy's superhero identity has been permanently renamed as simply Shazam to avoid trademark conflicts over other characters named "Captain Marvel" owned by Marvel Comics. **In official website prior MKvsDCU release, the game's announcer called Billy's superhero identity as "Shazam" instead of "Captain Marvel". When MKvsDCU was released, Billy was called as "Captain Marvel". References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters